


Dean's Tattoo

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo, blowjob, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to get a tattoo on his hip, not realizing that Castiel has a huge tattoo kink.  Of course, he finds out eventually.  In the boy's bathroom of their high school, to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Tattoo

“What’s up?” Charlie asked as Dean and Jo approached her locker, which she was leaning against. Jo smiled as she approached the redhead, leaning forward to peck her lips quickly before she flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and shrugged.

“Not much. Dean got a tattoo.”

“What?” Charlie exclaimed, springing forward so that she could stand in front of Dean, her eyes roaming over every inch of exposed skin he had. “Where? Let me see!”

Dean blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s really no big deal…” He mumbled, biting his lip as he reached down to roll up the hem of his Henley. His waist line was now exposed, and on his left hip bone Charlie could make out a small tattoo of the Blue Oyster Cult logo, no bigger than the cap of a Gatorade Bottle. She gasped, making an inhuman sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a laugh.

“It is _so_ a big deal! Dean Winchester, you are the biggest dork I know. I can’t believe you went and got a tattoo!” She yelled. Dean’s jaw clenched and he glanced around the hallway as he quickly dropped his shirt, letting it cover his tattoo up.

“Could you keep your voice down? And anyway, I’m not that much of a dork.”

“Dude, last night at my house we were watching Star Wars and you recited every single line from A New Hope verbatim. You are too a dork.” Jo said, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean blushed and glared halfheartedly at her.

“Whatever. Just because I’m a dork doesn’t mean I can’t get a tattoo.” He said, narrowing his eyes at Jo and Charlie. Charlie smirked at him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I might say that Cas is starting to rub off on you.” She said. Dean shrugged.

“So what if he is? Maybe I like it when he rubs off on me.” He said, tilting his chin up and flaring his nostrils. Jo gagged.

“Dude, I’m your cousin, I did not need to hear that.” She said. Dean shrugged again, smirking slightly. Charlie huffed.

“Whatever, Dean. Let me see it again.” She said, reaching for the hem of Dean’s shirt and bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited five year old. Dean rolled his eyes but obliged, rucking his shirt up so that his hipbone was exposed to Charlie. She reached out, poking at his skin with her index finger and making him flinch.

“Did it hurt a lot?’ She asked. Dean was about to answer when Cas walked up behind him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“Did what hurt?” When Dean fell from heaven?” He asked, smirking slightly as Dean’s cheeks turned red. Jo snorted.

“I’d rather think he crawled out of hell than fell from heaven.” She mumbled. Dean glared at her, sticking his tongue out at her as she did the same to him. He was only brought back to reality when he heard Charlie’s voice.

“Actually, I was just asking Dean if it hurt when he got his tattoo.”

Castiel’s pierced eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at Dean with wide blue eyes. “You got a tattoo?” He asked, his eyes flickering over Dean’s skin. “Where? Show me.”

Dean’s cheeks became even darker, as if that were possible, and he turned a bit so that he could show Castiel his exposed hip. His dark blue tattoo stood out prominently against his pale skin, and he could hear Cas’s breath hitch as he took in the sight of it. The boy’s eyes grew dark and he licked his lips, toying with his lips piercing as his eyes flickered up to meet Dean’s. Dean swallowed.

“Do you like it?” He asked nervously. Castiel simply stared at him for a few moments before he reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hallway and towards the boy’s bathroom. Charlie and Jo began to hoot behind them and Dean found himself turning red again, stumbling over his own two feet as Castiel pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

“Cas-”  
He was cut off as Castiel slammed their lips together, wrapping his strong arms around Dean tightly and pulling his body close. Dean whimpered and opened his mouth, moaning loudly as Castiel pushed his tongue into his mouth, claiming him. He tangled his fingers into Cas’s thick black hair, tips dyed red today, tugging on it harshly. Castiel gasped and broke the kiss, running his hands up and down Dean’s back and then resting them on his ass. Just then the bell rang and Dean frowned, looking towards the door.

“We’re going to miss first period.”

“Who gives a fuck about first period?” Cas growled, his voice deep and tick with arousal. Before Dean could even articulate a response to Cas’s words, the boy had sunk to the ground and was undoing the belt of Dean’s jeans. He gasped and reached down, resting his right hand on Cas’s head as the boy undid his pants with deft fingers.

“Fuck, Cas, what if we get caught?” He gasped as Cas pulled his pants down his ankles, along with his underwear, leaving Dean completely bare and half-hard in the middle of the bathroom. Cas smirked up at him, shrugging.

“Then I guess they’ll get a good show, won’t they?” He asked, then slowly ran the flat of his tongue over Dean’s cock, causing Dean to gasp and tangle his fingers into Cas’s hair. Cas chuckled, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. He sucked and nipped at the shaft, working his way up until his face was pressed up against the skin of Dean’s hip. 

Castiel began to trail kisses over his hip bones, and Dean sighed softly, petting his fingers through Cas’s hair. He groaned as he suddenly felt Cas licking at his skin, and he looked down with wide green eyes to see that Cas was dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin where his tattoo was. He moaned, biting his lip to contain the sound. Cas just chuckled and began to trail kisses back over Dean’s hips and towards his cock, which was now rock hard.

Cas reached up with one hand, gripping the shaft of Dean’s cock as he began to lick at the head with the very tip of his tongue. Dean made a noise that sounded almost like a whimper, thrusting into Cas’s hand as the boy began to flick at the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue, precum already beginning to ooze from the tip. With his other hand, Cas reached up to massage at Dean’s balls, which were heavy. Dean moaned, his grip on Cas’s hair tightening.

“Fuck, Cas, if you keep that up I’m gonna cum all over your face.” He gasped. Cas smiled.

“Baby, we’re just getting started.” He said, then opening his mouth and sank down. Suddenly Dean’s cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth and he moaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. Cas gagged around his cock, his fingers tightening around Dean’s thigh. Dean gasped and looked down, letting go of Cas’s hair and smoothing his hands over his head.

“Sorry, baby.” He breathed out. Cas simply hummed back at him, beginning to bob up and down the shaft of his cock. He hallowed his cheeks, dragging his tongue over the underside of Dean’s cock. That was when Dean felt it: a cold piece of metal pressing up against his cock. He gasped in surprise and bucked his hips again, but this time Castiel just took him deeper, humming around Dean’s cock and continuing to lick at his sensitive skin.

“Shit, Cas, did you put your tongue piercing in today?” He wheezed. Cas simply hummed again, though Dean could swear that he saw the corners of his lips turn up into a smile around his cock. Dean moaned again, biting at his fist to keep quiet, lest they be caught.

Although, Cas seemed so into the blowjob at this point that it seemed like he wouldn’t stop even if they were caught. His eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed up and down quickly, running his tongue up and down the shaft of Dean’s cock and making obscene slurping noises the entire time. It was taking all of the self-control Dean had not to cum immediately, and even then Dean didn’t think he was going to be able to last much longer. Not with Cas and his damned tongue piercing, anyway.

That was when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he looked down to see that Cas had pulled his own cock out of his pants and was jacking himself off. Dean noticed that he was hard as a rock, too, and he began to wonder of Cas was enjoying giving this blowjob as much as Dean was enjoying receiving it. The thought made him moan, and he tangled his fingers into Cas’s hair, stroking gently.

“You like this, Cas? You like sucking my dick?” He gasped. Cas’s eyes shot open and he looked up at Dean, blue eyes meeting dark green ones. Cas moaned and nodded his head, his hand moving faster over his own cock. “Yeah, I thought so. Could tell by the way you got so hard from- _ah_ from sucking me off.” Cas moaned around Dean’s cock again, stroking his hand over his shaft and then circling the head, pressing his own thumb into the slit to get his hand wet with precum.

Dean bit his lip to contain his moan at the erotic sight, his hips stuttering a bit when he felt Cas flicking at the slit of his cock again. He came suddenly down the boy throat, his orgasm torn out of him with a desperate cry of Cas’s name. He watched in awe as Cas swallowed it all, then came all over his own hand, Dean’s softening cock slipping from his mouth as he rested his head against Dean’s waist, panting heavily.

Once they both caught their breaths, Cas got up and went into one of the stalls, collecting some toilet paper and wetting it in the sink. He wiped his own hand over, then cleaned Dean up and tucked him back into his jeans. He tossed the toilet paper into the trash bin then, coming to stand in front of Dean. He smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his lips softly.

“Was that good?” He asked. Dean snorted, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“That was amazing, Cas.” He said. Cas smiled and kissed him again, thumbing at Dean’s waistband, right where his tattoo was.

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo. So fucking sexy.”

Dean blushed a bit, biting his lips. “So… does that mean you like it?” He asked. Castiel laughed.

“Like it? Dude, I'm getting hard again just looking at it. I fucking love it. ” He growled, kissing Dean’s lips hard. Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled Cas closer, running his hands up and down his back. When the other boy finally pulled away he smiled, looking into Cas’s blue eyes and carding his fingers through his dip dyed hair.

“And I love you.”


End file.
